


The return of Kal-El

by ladyTpower



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Lady Zara and Kal-el are married by birth. They stay that way until one of them dies. How can she rule with Ching at her side? There is a rule for that, Ching becoming lady Zara's partner. What is the difference between the two and what will happen if after years Kal-El's presence is needed on New-Krypton? Will Lois travel with him this time? Read everything in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Husband versus partner

by LadyTpower

sum: Lady Zara and Kal-el are married by birth. They stay that way until one of them dies. How can she rule with Ching at her side? There is a rule for that, Ching becoming lady Zara's partner. What is the difference between the two and what will happen if after years Kal-El's presence is needed on New-Krypton? Will Lois travel with him this time? Read everything in this story. 

 

Superman was laying down in the recovery room of his floating palace, he still couldn't believe it, he was a supreme leader and he had defeated Lord Nor, who wanted nothing less than taking over the throne and claim lady Zara as his own. Clark or Lord Kal-el like he was called there didn't love Zara but that didn't mean he would let his wife by birth suffer in the hands of his enemy. Lois was laying down beside him on the bed, she was caressing his forehead, glad that her fiancée was alive. She took his water the moment he was finished. Lady Zara and Ching were standing on a distance of the bed, they both were happy that this was over but there was something that needed to be done before Lady Zara's husband could go back to earth with Lois. Lady Zara stepped forwards and cleared her throat. She didn't know how to address her husband now that Lois and Ching were in the room so she did it the only way she was taught. 

"Husband, can I speak to you for a moment?" Lady Zara said a little nervous, it was not every day she asked ones husband's permission to marry a partner. The Kryptonian law forbids couples, who were bound by birth, to divorce each other they were married until the death of one of them. Lots of noble couples had a miserable life that way. Falling in love was a concept they didn't know on New-Krypton. They called it bonding. It happened that a noblewoman felt a larger bond with a man outside the marriage. There was a way for those couples to be together. A woman could ask her husband permission to marry a partner if the husband agreed they could the supreme ruler to marry them. 

Lady Zara heard Ching groan in anger. He knew that she would never call him that. Lois was taken back by the way lady Zara talked to her fiancée. She needed to remember that here he was Kal-el, supreme lord married to lady Zara by birth. She didn't like it one bit. Clark was hers. She wanted to react but Clark's hand stopped her, he looks in his eyes warned her not to make a scene here. 

"Please, Zara calls me Clark or Kal-el," Kal-el said softly. 

Lady Zara sighed, "alright Kal-el, when not surrounded by others I will call you that but not in the presence of the elders or the staff. Addressing you with your name is a sign of disrespect. I am sorry Lois, on earth he will be yours but here you will need to share him, not physically only by name."   
Lois rolled her eyes and sighed deeply in response. She knew lady Zara was right it didn't mean she had to like it though. She knew for sure that his heart wasn't with his birth-wife but only with her. 

"I can live with that. Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kal-el asked curiously. 

"I want to ask for your permission to marry Ching and make him my partner?" Lady Zara asked carefully she didn't know her husband that well and she couldn't do it without his permission. 

“You need my permission to do that? Do I need to ask you permission to do the same thing to Lois?” Kal-el asked his birth-wife curiously. 

Lady Zara shook her head, “No, you don't need my permission to make Lois your partner, you are the Supreme Leader. 

Kal-el looked towards Lois, “What do you think, honey?” 

Lois smiled, “I would love to be your Kryptonian partner on the condition that you will become my earth husband soon.” 

“Alright, I promise that honey.” Kal-el said lovingly before he turned towards his birth-wife, “I give you my permission, Zara.” 

Lady Zara smiled towards her husband before she walked towards her partner-to-be, right into his embrace. 

Ching bowed his head towards his lord, “Thank you for your permission, my lord.” 

"between these walls, you are her partner-to-be and you have permission to call me by my name without a sign of disrespect." smiled Kal-el before kissing his Kryptonian partner-to-be and his earth wife-to-be. Lady Zara did the same with her partner-to-be. Trey took that moment to enter the recovery room and was shocked by what he saw. He saw his lord kissing with his concubine and his lord's bride with their general. He cleared his throat. 

“Can I help you, Trey?” Kal-el asked with Lois still in his arms. Lady Zara put her hands behind her back and stepped one step forward. Ching didn't move, Zara was still married to his supreme lord and was by that his superior. That would always be, only the husband had the right to set her straight. 

“I need you to sign this paper for my arrest!” Trey said his eyes locked on the floor.

“Why would I do that, Trey?” Kal-el asked the member of the elders.

"I let Nor manipulate me in working against you, because I didn't trust you. I am in shame of my behavior towards you, my lord. I deserve to be punished." Trey never looked up at his lord. Kal-el climbed out of his bed and walked to right in front of Trey, he took the papers for his arrest and the pen in his hands. 

"I see you show remorse, Trey. I need you to help Lady Zara and her partner-to-be to lead over New-Krypton, she needs your advice, Trey!" Kal-el smiled the gray-haired man. Trey looked up now in confusion. Taking the papers back from his lord, unsigned.   
“I thought that you... wait a minute, partner-to-be?” 

"Yes, Trey, I gave my permission to lady Zara to marry general Ching. I want you to start the organization for a double partner wedding because I am going to take Lois as my Kryptonian partner. My place is here on earth by Lois' side. My wife belongs at New-Krypton as there leader as long as I am absent with Ching at her side." Smiled Kal-el happily, taking Lois back into his arms. 

"I want the ceremony as soon as possible, I want it tomorrow before I go back to earth," Kal-el said with a voice of the supreme leader. 

Trey bowed for his lord, "I will start immediately, my lord." he turned around there were lots of things to do for the ceremony. A ceremony that was done only 2 times in the history of the Kryptonian law. 

“Ching, you can sleep with lady Zara. I will stay here with Lois.” Kal-el said with his arms around Lois. Lois wasn't used to seeing her fiancée like this. This wasn't Clark, this was Kal-el supreme leader of New-Krypton. 

Ching bowed towards his lord and left the room with lady Zara walking in front of him. Tomorrow would be a big day for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois opened her eyes, never had she slept this good, not only was the bed softer than she was used too, this was the bed of the supreme ruler of New-Krypton. This was also the first time she had slept in Clark's arms. Lois sighed and moved her head that way she could look at the man, whose arms had kept her safe, not only tonight but so many times in the few years that she had known him. She couldn't understand how long it took her to see how much he meant to her. Her hands moved through his short, dark slicked back hair. The attention she gave him was rewarded with a soft sleepy moan from her prince charming, "no she thought, her Superman!" Lois thought, smiling at the sight in front of her. Until a knock on the door startled them both and broke down the magical feeling.   
"Hmm, enter." Clark groaned sleepily. He didn't want these caresses to end. The doors slid open and Trey walked in.   
"I am here to inform you that the ceremony will start in an hour, my lord," Trey said while bowing his head towards his supreme ruler. Lady Zara was about to rule over New-Krypton but when it came down to it, Kal-el would be the ruler until his death, after that it would be taken over by the first born child with Kal-El's bloodline. It didn't matter who the baby's mother was, as long as the child was recognized by the ruler as his. 

He had given his authorization to Lady Zara to make decisions in his name for the time he would be spending on earth, this was the best he could do. 

"We will be ready, thank you, Trey," Clark said motioning Trey to leave them alone now. 

“I will go and wake up Lady Zara and Ching, now.” Trey bowed again and left the chamber of the supreme ruler of New-Krypton. 

Lois was happy that she had chosen to sleep in her clothes because mere minutes after Trey had walked out another knock could be heard on the chamber doors. 

“Enter!” Kal-el said with the voice of a leader. She had always thought he demanded respect with the way he talked as Superman but this was nothing in comparison to the voice he had as Kal-el, New-Krypton's leader.

A woman entered the room locking her eyes to the floor. Female servants weren't allowed to watch the supreme leader in the eyes.   
“My lord, I am here to make your partner ready for the Ceremony.” The servant was a young blonde woman dressed in a long black dress, her hair in a ponytail. 

“Alright, euhm what is your name?” Kal-el asked the servant curiously.   
The servant was startled, she wasn't used to saying her name to people of nobility, "I am Vira, my lord." 

"Alright, honey, you go with Vira and I will see you in about an hour on the ceremony," Kal-el said before he leaned into Lois for a sweet, feathery kiss.   
“I will see you soon, my little prince.” Lois laughed before she left with the servant the next time she would see her fiancée was during the ceremony.

Kal-el was pacing around in his room, like a tiger in his cage, he was waiting for Trey or one of the other elders to come and get him to start the ceremony. The supreme ruler looked at the door the moment he heard the whoosh from the sliding doors. Trey bowed his head, “it is time, my lord.”   
Kal-el nodded and followed Trey towards the room of his birth wife. He was wearing the same clothes as what he was wearing to his marriage with his birth wife Lady Zara of the house Ra, a long red sleeveless mantle that he was wearing above his black and blue suit.   
The door of the partner room slid open, revealing Lady Zara wearing the long red dress she was wearing at her marriage with her birth husband Kal-el. Her birth husband walked towards her with his left arm behind his back, offering his right arm to her. Zara sighed deeply before placing her left arm on top of Kal-el's right arm. They stood next to each other ready to follow Trey towards the throne room. 

 

The door to the room opened and everyone bowed his head the moment Kal-el and Zara walked past them this continued until the end of the aisle. Trey turned around and nodded his head towards one of the male servants Revo who had been with Lieutenant Ching the last hour. Revo opened the door with Ching waiting behind it. The lieutenant walked towards the end of the aisle where Kal-el was waiting together with his partner-to-be Zara. He was wearing the same costume as Kal-el but the mantle was green, the color right beneath the royal red. He stopped two steps behind Zara, Kal-el needed to give his official permission after all. The supreme lord cleared his throat, "Citizens, fellow nobility, I hereby give lieutenant Ching the permission to be my wifes' partner. Lieutenant Ching, please offer your left arm to Lady Zara of the house of Ra." Kal-el announced for everyone, while he took the sacred rope from Trey and placed it around the collapsed hands of Ching and Zara.   
Trey nodded again this time towards Vira, who was Lois her servant the last hour opened the door and revealed Lois lane wearing the same clothes as Lady Zara but just like Ching the dress was in the green color, she walked towards the aisle where Kal-el was waiting with his birth wife by his side and Ching on her left side. Kal-el didn't need permission to have a partner as supreme ruler. His right arm was still underneath Zara's left arm. He offered his left arm towards Lois who placed her arm on his side in the same way Zara stood on his right, she knew that officially she would be sharing her husband with Zara, on the planet New-Krypton any way, on the planet earth he was hers and only hers. 

Trey cleared his throat, "we are gathered here today to bound lieutenant Ching as a partner to Lady Zara from the house of Ra, with permission of her husband, Kal-el from the house of El and supreme ruler of the planet New-Krypton, as her partner in life." Zara smiled sadly when she looked at her husband and his soon partner Lois Lane, she envied her, Ching never looked at her with those loving eyes. She knew that it was not common to show feelings like that, but seeing this she just wanted it for once that he would show some earthly love, "would he look at her that way in the bedroom too?" Zara asked herself. Zara sighed again not looking at her partner Ching. Ching, on the other hand, had watched Zara closely, "Is that a tear I see? Does she regret sharing her husband with Lois? Does she start to feel bounding with him?" Those questions run through Chings' mind while he saw a lonely tear escape his partners' eye. He tightened his jaw and looked straight forward not showing the feelings, his eyes cold as ice. "I am never going to be more than a replacement for her husband, I really thought she loved only me." Thought Ching sadly thinking that Zara was sad because she started to get feelings for her husband and the fact that she needed to share him with Lois, knowing that she would never be in his heart like that.   
Zara looked to her side towards her partner Ching. She noticed the look in his eyes and his tightened jaw, "I really thought we had a bond, is it really that bad to share me officially with my husband, he knows where my heart lays." Zara though while turning her head back towards Trey. "We have gathered also to bound the earth woman, Lois Lane as a partner to our supreme ruler Kal-el from the house of El," Trey said while taking the second sacred rope and place around the collapsed hands of his lord and his new partner and earth fiancée. Kal-el listened to what Trey was saying while looking beside him with all the love in his eyes that he felt in his heart. Lois smiled lovingly when she noticed him watching her. It was clear to everyone this was more than just a bound. This was what their ruler called love. Something the Kryptonian's weren't used too. Lois squeezed in Kal-El's hand.   
Trey cleared his throat again to get the attention from his lord back towards him and not on his partner. Kal-el looked towards Trey, smiling shyly.  
"I hereby declare Lois Lane and Lord Kal-el partners by Kryptonian law as well as Lieutenant Ching and lady Zara." Trey bowed his head towards them before removing the sacred ropes. Kal-el turned around and lifted Lois from the ground while turning her around, before placing her back on the ground, "I love you so much my partner." he said while looking into her beautiful eyes. Lois leaned in towards Kal-el, Kal-el, on the other hand, placed his hand on Lois her cheek and leaned the other way until their lips met to seal their bound with a kiss full of love. Zara looked at this strange costume but still wanted to feel loved like that, she wanted Ching to love her like that but she knew it wasn't a Kryptonian thing to do.   
Ching sighed soon he would have Zara all to himself when Kal-el would be Clark again and would be staying on earth with his partner. He wouldn't have to be afraid to lose his partner to her husband by birth. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A year went by and Lady Zara ruled wise over New-Krypton. The houses of nobility who used to live in a war with each other lived now in peace and had learned that working with each other was better for business. That way they had more Kryptos, the New-Krypton currency, to spend what showed to be better for the common people with little businesses. The people without little businesses usually worked for the nobility. The best workers were given the chance to work for the palace. Ching now commander over the New-Kryptonian army, just beneath supreme ruler Kal-el and his wife, Ching's partner, Lady Zara, had found his place at Lady Zara's side. He felt that his bound with his partner had grown very strong over the year after the ceremony. Lady Zara had accepted the fact that Ching didn't know what earth love was and she wouldn't get it. As long as her husband stayed on earth she wouldn't need to face what she missed in her relationship with Ching. 

Ching and Lady Zara jumped out of their chairs when the sound of a large crash startled them. Ching made his way towards the window overlooking the royal garden as quick as he could and what he saw shocked him. There in the middle of the garden was a pile of steel something that used to be a small ship, one to carry only one person. The guards had seized who even was flying the piece of the clearly old little ship. The guards were leading a gray-haired man away, he was clearly an old man. Ching turned towards his partner Zara, who stood behind him and had seen the same thing. 

“Do you know him, Zara?” 

Lady Zara shook her head, "no, I don't know him. I don't know if is even Kryptonian!" Ching wanted to respond but a loud beep sound stopped him. Lady Zara walked towards her desk and pushed a small blue button. A squared hologram appeared and showed the head of the royal guards, Ricor, a brown-haired man with a broad chest and a scar above his left eyebrow. A wound he had gained in a battle back on Krypton. He had tried to save Jor-el but his enemy's army was too strong, he almost lost his life. 

FLASHBACK 

Ricor had been Jor-el's personal guard for years. His orders were simple to protect the lord and his wife wherever he goes. He was good in his job, his fellow guards respected him. Until that fateful day almost thirty years ago. The war between Krypton and Thoria had reached its limits now, the Kryptonian army was almost defeated, Jor-el had brought half off his people already to safety at a neighboring planet until then called M53, what soon would be New-Krypton, Ricor was ready to bring his lord to safety, who had refused until now, his place was here as the captain of the spaceship, he would stay there until the end, when Jor-el had one more request before he would go. 

"Ricor, you have always been loyal to me, please I trust you now with my most precious treasure, my son, Kal-el. Bring this ship to the darkest place in our garden, that way he won't be seen until he is on his way to safety. Place this globe in the ship with him, it will lead the ship towards a planet called earth where he will be safe until the war is over. Thrax is going to look for him on M53, that is why I am not sending him there. He will be returning the moment he will be ready to marry Zara." Jor-el ordered his guard before walking back to Lara who had decided to stay with her husband. Lara her eyes were red puffed from crying, Kal-el was only 3 months old and she already needed to say goodbye to him. 

“But sir, what about you?” Ricor asked in confusion, “Thrax is men can arrive here any moment now!” 

“Don't worry about me, Ricor. Take Raha with you and make sure that my son is safe and on his way to earth." Jor-el tried to keep his fears and his pain out of his voice while he spoke to his loyal defender.   
"That's an order, Ricor-ino!" Jor-el said stern, leaving no space for discussion. Jor-el almost never used Ricor's full birth name. The moments that he did, Ricor knew that he better did what he was told or risk losing his job and the respect of his lord. He knew that he had a dream job for most guardsmen. Jor-el was an amazing supreme ruler and an even more amazing lord to work for. Ricor and Raha did what they were told and left the supreme leader in the good hands of two of his most trusted guards Ular and Estit. They took the spaceship to the utmost and darkest corner of the royal garden. They filled the ship with the protective stone, Chuhun, a green rock, later known as Kryptonite. What they didn't know though was that the yellow sun of the earth would give the stone a glow, the glow that turned the stone into poison to every member of the Kryptonian race. 

Ricor was almost back at the palace when he saw one of Thrax man leading away Jor-el and Lara. Ricor ran towards them, he almost had them when a dagger flew right at him, he tried to dodge the dagger but without complete success. The dagger had been aimed at his neck but by ducking down it had hit the flesh just above his left eye. He was about to continue the chase when the light went out, later would become clear that the dagger had been poisoned. Raha who had waited behind a wall, Raha didn't have the same level of courage as his friend Ricor had, took Ricor on his shoulder and left to the secret ship he had been making all these years. Raha placed Ricor on the floor of his ship, there was only one chair, the one for the pilot, Raha was about to make some extra seats the moment the war escalated a few weeks ago. He never found the time to continue his work. The ship took off, they would be the last one leaving Krypton. 

Ricor healed physically on New-Krypton in a matter of months but mentally it took him years to forgive himself the fact that he had failed to protect his leader. The council of elders was now ruling New-Krypton until Kal-el would be old enough to come back and take his place as the rightful supreme ruler of New-Krypton with Lady Zara by his side as his wife. Ricor got his place back in the army and was now working just underneath Lady Zara and her partner Ching until Kal-el would return as his lord and master. Nobody had blamed Ricor for what happened but he vowed that he would never make the same mistake twice the moment Kal-el landed back on the planet. Ulur and Estit were found dead at the scene, they got a memorial on New-Krypton and were now respected as hero's they had died trying to safe Jor-el and Lara.   
Ricor still had the respect of everyone, when they found out that it was him and Raha that had brought their next supreme ruler, Kal-el, to safety.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"My Lady, this man is from the planet Ziciter he says he has a message for the ruler of this planet," Ricor said with a nod of his head. 

“Show him!” Lady Zara said stern in her best ruler voice. The man in front of her looked human like them but with the difference that he had three eyes. The man was obviously weak from his trip. The Ziciterian shook his head while pointing towards the frame of Zara, He pointed towards a paper scroll with the on the first line the name Lord Kal-el.   
"I am sorry, my lady, this is a message for your husband, Kal-el," Ricor said not knowing what to do. 

“My husband is not here right now but he gave me the needed authority to rule in his place.” Lady Zara said a little softer towards the stranger. 

The man shook his head again, “I am sorry, my lady, but I promised to give this letter to Kal-el and only to Kal-el! It has something to do with his parents, that is the only thing I can say.” 

Lady Zara sighed, this man wasn't going to give more information she couldn't do anything else than contact Kal-el and Lois and say that they need to prepare for the travel back to New-Krypton. 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ LadyTpower is back to continue her WIP’s thank you for your patience. Time for the next chapter. Like you noticed I have changed the name of the story in The Return of Kal-El! (Formally known as husband vs partner)   
enjoy the story  
LadyTpower.

CHAPTER 4  
\-----------------

Lois and Clark were just home from their work at The Daily Planet. Lois was setting the table while Clark was making their dinner when the globe started glowing. They had brought the globe in their new home on Hyper avenue. Lady Zara and Ching had attuned to the globe, using it for urgent messages. 

“Clark, come quick, the globe it’s glowing!” yelled Lois, she didn’t know how the globe would react to her touch so they had agreed that only Clark would touch it. Clark came running out of the kitchen and walked towards the little chest that was holding the globe. He opened the chest and took the globe in his hand, confused on why after a year they needed them the last time they spoke the nobility’s agreed to bury the hatchet.

The globe started to float a few inches from his hands while opening a square window showing Lady Zara and Ching.   
“My lord,...” Ching said with an edge in his voice, but bowing his head out of respect “we have a visitor from the planet Zicitir and he has a message for you.” 

Lois stood against Clark’s side, her arms embraced around his waist, almost like claiming Clark as hers, she wasn’t normally so possessive over him but every time her mind went to the woman ruling New-Krypton made her claim her territory. Lady Zara looked with sad eyes at the display of love between her husband and his earthly wife. Ching swallowed his anger when she noticed the look in her eyes.   
“What is the message?” Clark asked with the voice he used as a supreme leader or being Superman.  
“I don’t know, my Lord. He refused to give it to me or to Lady Zara. This message needed to give to you personally, in other words, your return to New-Krypton is required.” Ching said trying to control his anger about the possible return of the supreme leader and Lady Zara’s husband.  
“Can I see the guest?” Clark asked sternly hoping that he could avoid returning to his planet.   
“I will send someone for him, my lord.” Ching knew he had the privilege to call his ruler with his name but old habits die hard and he didn’t feel like using his name. Clark didn’t respond to it, he already said once that he could call him Clark or Kal-El but it would be his decision to do so.  
Ching turned around, “Ocra send someone to fetch our guest so that he can talk to the supreme leader.”   
Ocra a beautiful blonde woman bowed her head, “Yes, master Ching.”   
Ching sighed at that nobody called him their lord out of respect for the real ruler of their planet. They didn’t need to wait long though. An older man came into view.   
“I am lord Kal-El supreme ruler of New-Krypton, I heard that you got a message for me?” Clark said while he stood at full length his arms behind his back, Lois now standing a few inches behind him.   
“With all due respect, lord Kal-El I need to give you the letter in person. I gave them my promise.” The old man said not daring to look at Clark.   
“Can you tell me who has sent the message?” Clark asked sternly   
“I will tell you everything in person, lord Kal-El!” The old man wouldn’t budge.   
“Can you at least tell me your name?” Clark asked, Lois was quiet this whole time, he was so proud of his wife, he knew how difficult this was for Lois. He and Lois had discussed how New-Kryptonians saw their partners and how that those partners needed to behave, especially the nobility. For Clark, it depended on who they were talking too. When it was only his New-Kryptonian wife and her partner he didn’t really care that she was himself but to all the rest he just needed to respect their rules, these were old traditions and to change old tradition laws like that he needed the agreement from the council of elders and he knew that they wouldn’t approve.

“My name is Acra-Zil, Lord Kal-El.” Acra bowed his head to show his respect. 

“Alright Acra-Zil, you can go now, I need to talk to Lady Zara and her partner,” Clark said with authority in his voice.   
“Yes, My Lord.” The old man said before following Ocra again to his guest room.   
“Lady Zara I don’t want to leave Lois behind not know that we are married. How can we solve this problem?” Clark said with a deep sighed.  
“I am sorry Clark but I am not going to let you leave again,” Lois said with an edge in her voice it was clear that there was no room for negotiation.   
“Don’t worry, Clark, we have thought about that, we knew there would come a time that you would be needed here and that you wouldn’t leave Lois behind so we have developed a pill that helps her breath on our planet, she just needs to take one pill every day and she will be just fine.”   
Clark sighed and looked at Lois, the question if she was going to come with him readable in his eyes. Lois and Clark had a way of knowing what the other was thinking. Something that had saved them lots of times during undercover operations.   
Lois sighed deeply she knew that her husband was needed there and she didn’t want to stay behind she had one last question though, “This pill you are talking about, have you tested it or am I the guinea pig?”   
Lady Zara smiled, "It isn't tested yet on a human being but our smartest citizen has invented it and he hasn't failed."   
Lois huffed, “yet, I don’t want to risk my life on your planet! Is there another solution if something goes wrong?”   
Lady Zara knew she was dealing with the reporter in Lois, "Yes we have a special suit to wear outside inside the palace you are safe to breathe."   
“I guess we shall need to talk to perry than and tell him everything." Lois smiled while looking at her husband, enjoying the moments that she could call him that because there he was married to Lady Zara.   
“Send a ship, Lady Zara but give us a few days to make some arrangements," Clark said in his Superman's voice.   
“We will announce your return to the people, Lord Kal-El! We will make contact tomorrow evening earth time to make the travel arrangements. Lady Zara out!"   
The square window disappears and the globe stopped glowing, landing back in Clark's hands. They had a lot to talk about and to arrange before they could leave, one of them is thinking about an excuse for Clark's and Lois' disappearance together with Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
\---------------

Clark sighed when he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. The clock showed 5.00 am. He had a restless night, today would be the day that Perry would know the secret behind Clark’s disappearances. There was no other way out. Yes, he could tell him the same as what he would tell all the rest but he and Jimmy deserved to know the truth, God knows how long he would be gone this time. He looked to his other side and smiled when he saw Lois her sleeping face. He stroked a lock of hair behind her ear. Lois made him feel warm inside. No woman ever had made his heart melt like that. He had girlfriends in high school but nobody made his body of steel shiver every time she touched him. She, who accepted him as the alien he was. She, who brought him something he never could have dreamed off, true love. He smiled fell back in a restless sleep until the alarm woke them up, this was going to be a hard day for them both. He was glad though that this time he didn’t need to say goodbye to Lois like the last time. 

The elevator was risen slowly, still to fast for Clark his liking. What was Perry going to say? Would they get fired over this? Lois took his hand in hers she knew how hard it was for him to expose himself to who he really was. Superman was a man showing confidence that he as Clark didn’t possess. She sqeeuzed softly in his hand, “Everything will be just fine. Trust me.” Lois smiled softly. Clark smiled but his smile didn’t reach his eyes like they normally would. Clark wanted to answer her but the sound of the elevator made it clear that they had arrived at their floor of the Daily Planet. 

They walked done the ramp in the direction of the chief his office. They knocked on the door of his office before walking in. The sound of Elvis Presley his music could be heard through the door. 

Lois knocked on Perry’s door but he didn’t react. Lois knocked again before walking into his office.   
“Perry do you have a minute for us? There is something we need to talk to you about!” Lois yelled towards Perry. 

The music stopped, “Lois, Clark, Come in, come in! What can I do for you?”, Perry asked.

“First could you call Jimmy, Chief? We need him too!”  Clark asked trying to control the nervousness in his voice. 

Perry walked from behind his desk and walked to the door of his office, “Olsen!!! he yelled, a young man with brown hair looked up, “Yeah I am coming chief!”   
Lois locked the door the moment Jimmy had closed it behind him. Clark closed the blinds of the office. Jimmy and Perry looked confused towards Lois and Clark. 

“Chief, Jimmy this is the hardest thing I ever have to say to someone, but first you must promise me that this is off the record and that it stays that way. We will tell you what we will say to the people and the scoop will be for The Daily Planet. Can you promise this to me, Chief? Jimmy? It is a dangerous secret to know.” Clark said with a stern voice.

“Can you promise us this chief? Jimmy?” Lois asked in her high pitched voice. They knew it was a sign of Lois being nervous. 

“I promise, Lois and to you to Clark!” Jimmy said cheerfully 

“Did you say we got a scoop?” Perry said happily 

Clark sighed he knew that Perry wouldn’t betray him even he valued friendship more than a scoop that is what he hoped anyway. There was no way out now.

“Did you guys never asked yourself why I always managed to get there where Superman was before everybody else?” Clark asked if he had the ability to sweat this would be one of these moments.

“We know you are good friends with Superman, Clark that’s how. We just don’t know how he warns you.” Jimmy said like he was sure this was the right answer.

“That is what I like to know, Clark. I never said anything about your disappearances because somehow you brought a story with you but it is time we know what the hell is going on? Not that I am complaining about your work for this newspaper. We have sold more papers since you and Lois became a team!” Perry stated proudly. 

"There is a reason for all these Superman stories, Chief!" Lois said before she looked towards her husband, who sighed deeply now. Clark knew what his wife was saying just by looking in her beautiful eyes. 

He closed his eyes while he stood up from his chair. Exposing his true self had always been hard for Clark, even when Lois had found out on her own. Mostly thanks to his dad who had frightened him. Clark could never blame his father for wanting to protect his son from being dissected like a frog, like his father always said. 

Jimmy and Perry looked confused from Lois to Clark and back. Looking confused when Clark started to spin around in superspeed. Both gasping when Superman appeared at the place where Clark just had been standing.

“Great shades of Elvis!” Perry said shocked.  
“Clark, my man!” Jimmy said cheerfully. 

Superman smiled at their reactions and spun back in his Clark suit. 

“Now what can I do for you, Clark? I mean there has to be a reason you tell us this now?” Perry asked confused.

Clark sighed this part was even harder to tell, “Do you remember the days that the Kryptonians had been on earth?” 

Both men nodded, who would ever forget what Lord Nor and his troops had done on earth. 

“Well, I learned from my birth wife and her partner, that I am the son of the supreme ruler, my real name is Kal-el of the house of el.”

“You have another wife besides Lois?” Jimmy asked with a spark in his eyes. 

“Yes, Lady Zara from the house of Ra. She is ruling in my place on the planet New-Krypton. That is why we wanted to talk to you. You see, someone landed on New-Krypton with a message for my eyes only and I need to go there as soon as possible.” Clark said with sadness in his voice. 

“You are going to leave us again and you are going to let him, Lois?” Perry asked a little angry.

“That is just it, Chief. I am going with him to New-Krypton as his partner.” Lois said a little silently not knowing how they would react to this news. 

“Lois, honey are you sure about that?” Perry asked he didn’t like the idea of losing his top team for god knows how long. Jimmy, on the other hand, didn’t know what to say. His friends were leaving the only thing he could bring was to ask, “When?” 

Clark sighed, “we are not sure yet probably within a few days. The arrangement will be made this evening.” 

“What are you going to tell the people?” Perry asked confused.

Clark looked towards Lois, who sighed, “Well this is where you come in. This is the scoop we were talking about as a gift, We will tell them that Superman is leaving again and will take Lois and Clark with him to write about his adventures about his life there for The Daily Planet.” 

“We will keep you updated. Superman will hold a press meeting for everyone here at the Daily Planet.” Clark said he knew that this conversation would be difficult. 

“We can’t stop you from doing this, know that you will have your place here when you come back to us.” Perry smiled.

“I am going to miss you guys!” Jimmy said trying to control his emotions. 

This was going to be the start of an adventure neither of them would have thought. 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
\-------------

The evening came quick, they would know any moment now how much time they would have to say a proper goodbye and to arrange the press meeting for Superman. Lois and Clark were arranging some things when the globe started to glow again. Clark took the glowing ball in his hands until the square window appeared again. 

“Good evening Clark, Lois!" Said Zara. 

“Good Evening Lady Zara, Ching," Clark responded 

“The floating palace is on his way and will be on earth tomorrow evening. It will be landing at your parent's place in the field north of the farm. We thought that your parents would like to be there to say goodbye." Zara said smiling. That smile made Ching swallow, << Only a few days and will be second in her heart again.>> Ching thought with jealousy 

“Okay, we will be ready. Can I let Perry borrow this globe? Will it work in his hands? It would be easy to keep him updated and maybe give him some articles for the paper.” Clark asked suddenly

“If you want him to be able to use is you both need to touch the globe and repeat the following words, Me, Kal-el of the house of el give the permission to glow in the hands of and then the name of your friend, but we have a similar system on the palace in the form of a bracelet. The bracelet needs the same spell as the globe. We have three bracelets on board." Zara explained they had expected him wanting to stay in contact with earth. 

“Thank you," Clark said smiling. 

“Do I need to pack all my clothes?” Lois asked curiously 

Zara shook her head, “no Lois, we have clothing for the partner of the ruler.” 

“Thank you, Zara we will see you in a few days.” Lois smiled. She knew she had only a few days as Clark’s wife. She would always be his wife on earth and she knew Clark loved her but she was going to have to share him again, she only hoped that it was to keep up appearances. 

“Alright, we will see you soon, Lady Zara out.” 

The square window disappeared once again. They now knew how much time they had left. 

“I will call Perry for the press meeting tomorrow at noon and for them to be able to book a return flight back to Metropolis," Clark said while he took his cell phone out of his pocket. 

“I am going to call my parents and my sister," Lois said with a sigh. This was becoming real now they were going to New-Krypton soon. 

“Hello, Perry?" Clark asked when the beep sounds of a phone ringing stopped. 

“Is there something wrong, Clark?” Perry asked worriedly. It wasn’t really like Clark to call him at home. 

“It's about the press meeting, Superman will hold it tomorrow at noon. We will depart tomorrow night from Smallville. Can you arrange a flight back to Metropolis? We would like you and Jimmy to be there to say goodbye and to give you something to keep in contact with us while we are away." Clark hoped he could arrange that on such short notice. 

“We will be there, Clark. Do I have to call Jimmy and tell him what you told me? That way we can plan the whole trip back home. I assume that Superman will provide us with the flight to Smallville?” Perry asked curiously 

“That’s right, you only need a flight back to Metropolis. That is a good idea, you call Jimmy and spread the word about the press meeting. Clark won’t be coming to work tomorrow. I can’t give you the scoop I promised but I can give you this though, we will keep you up to date about what is going on there and we will write a version you can post exclusively in The Daily Planet!”  Clark said he normally always kept his promises, so he was bummed that he couldn’t keep this one. 

“I will see you tomorrow, Clark!” was the only thing Perry said but Clark could clearly hear the sadness in his voice, the slight tremble he tried to hide away. 

“How did your call to your parents go?” He asked when he saw Lois hang up her phone. 

Lois wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand, “It was one of the hardest things I have ever done, especially my conversation with Lucy.” 

Clark embraced his wife, “I am sorry that I have to make you go through all of this.” 

“I rather go through this and go with you than stay behind not knowing when my husband will return from his trip to another planet. When I married you, I knew that this could happen, I knew I married the ruler of another planet!” Lois smiled trying to comfort the man who held her heart in his hands. 

“I still feel guilty though that you need to leave everything behind because of who I am.” Clark sighed deeply.

“You don’t need to feel guilty, Clark. Needing to say goodbye to you would be much worse. I don’t want to go through that again.” Lois said while taking his head in her hands, “We will get through this together.” 

 

                                *****************************************

Noon came faster than either one of them would have thought. The daily Planets newsroom was packed with all kinds of reporters all eager to know what Superman had to say. Lois was sitting on a chair behind Superman, who just had arrived. 

“I want to thank everybody for coming to this press meeting," Superman said sternly 

“Recently I got word that something has happened on the planet New-Krypton that needs my attention. Know that it is with regret that I have to say goodbye because as a supreme ruler I need to be there." 

“How long will you be gone?” asked a reporter.

“I have no clue how long I will be gone but know that I will return.” answered Superman, “As proof of that I will take Lois and Clark with me. They are going to follow me and you will be able to read their adventures in the Daily Planet. I hope you know that earth is where my home is and that I will return no matter what!” 

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous for them to go to another planet?” the reporter from the Daily Star asked a little worried.

“No, my people there have assured me that they can breathe on the planet." 

“A question for Lois Lane, Do you look forward to this and where is Clark Kent?” another reporter wanted to know.

Lois walked beside Superman without looking at him. They didn’t want to give anything away. “I am really looking forward to seeing how everything works up there. Clark is making some last minute arrangements." Lois said cheerfully, "Now if you don't mind we still have some work to do," Lois said to end up the press meeting. They still had a lot to do until this evening. 

“I just want to say this before I leave, know that I carry this planet with me in my heart and that I would do it otherwise if there was a possibility that I could do it here on earth. If will excuse me." Superman nodded and fly out of the window before he would lose control over his emotions. 

This was the last straight line to go back to New-Krypton.  


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7  
\-------------

Superman waited for Lois, Jimmy, and Perry at his home he had bought with Lois. He wanted to spend the afternoon with the people the closed to his heart in the little town he grew up in, Smallville. It was probably the last time he would see his parents and his friends in a very long time. The afternoon had been filled with food and laughter. Clark’s parents had been organizing a sort of farewell party for Lois and Clark. They had spent the afternoon digging up memories, glad to finally share some of what they had gone through in bringing up an alien. Glad that they could share the secret with people that could be trusted. Clark wasn’t someone to easily trust this part of his life so they knew that nobody in this room would bring out anything. 

The afternoon went by fast, to fast for Clark’s liking but he knew that the time had arrived to go to the field behind the barn. They all walked side by side. Clark staring in front of him, he didn’t want to see the sadness on there faces until it would be time to finally say goodbye to them. The ship was already there, he knew because Ching was already waiting for them with the bracelets he had asked for. He may be Zara’s partner but he was still under Clark’s command. 

Ching bowed to him the moment stood in front of him, “My lord.” was the only thing he said. 

He heard gasps from both Jimmy and Perry. They knew he was the ruler on the planet but knowing and seeing it with their own eyes were two different things. 

“Stand up, Ching,” Clark said a little uncomfortable. He just couldn’t get used to the whole bowing tradition. 

“The bracelets you asked for, my lord,” Ching said the moment he stood up. 

“Thank you, Ching,” Clark said with the nod of his head. 

Clark turned towards the people he cared about and was about to leave for God knows how long.

“Mom, Perry, Jimmy, take these bracelets. They will make it possible to communicate with each other. The only thing you have to do is to hold it in front of you and say, Let me speak to Clark or Lois, whoever you want to talk to. I will be able to send your call to Lois if I will be able to take the call, I don’t know what I am going to find there. The bracelet itself was small and silver with a little globe in the middle. The globe looked like the one Clark possessed. 

“Thank you, Kent. Take good care of Lois up there, you hear.” Perry said trying to stop the tremble in his voice. Clark hugged him tightly and swallowed away his own emotions. After Clark, it was Lois her turn to say goodbye to the chief who had given her a chance to become the reporter she was now, “Keep the Daily Planet alive in my absence, chief!” Lois laughed, tears in her eyes.   
“I will and take good care of him, Lois,” Perry answered. He couldn’t help it anymore and took a step aside to give Jimmy the same chance. 

“Clark, I am going to miss you man,” Jimmy said wiping the tears from his eyes before embracing him.   
“You have been my best friend, Jimmy. I am going to miss you too!” Clark swallowed his emotions away. Making room for Lois to do the same.   
“Be careful up there, Lois. Don’t get yourself into trouble.” Jimmy laughed sadly. 

“I will do my best Jimmy,” Lois said with a little laugh before embracing him. Lois was going to miss him the most of all but nothing could change her mind of leaving with her husband. 

“Clark, honey be careful, alright.” His mom said trying to keep herself strong. His father wasn’t a man of much words. He couldn't bring out more than, “Good luck, son!” even those words had been hard to say. 

Martha walked towards Lois, “Take good care of our son, Lois.” 

“I will Martha and I will make sure he comes back someday,” Lois said embracing her mother-in-law from the earth and the only one in her heart.

“Lord Kal-el, Lois it’s time to leave,” Ching said with a bowed head. Clark nodded. It was going to take time to get used to his birth name again. 

Ching took the nod as a sign to make the ship visible. 

Clark sighed deeply, this was it. He swallowed one more time before he took Lois her hand and walked on the ramp with his wife next to him. Looking one more time before they disappeared completely. 

“Here is the special bracelet you requested, my lord,” Ching said while giving him a beautiful golden bracelet, engraved with a special heart design, with a blue globe in the middle. “Here this is for you, my love. You will be able to reach me at all times.” Clark placed the bracelet around her arm before he placed his hand on her cheek, “Thank you for coming with me, Lois!” He smiled before he closed the gap between them until their lips touched each other. This time it would be different with Lois by his side, the only one he called his wife in his heart no matter what traditions were waiting for him. 

“We are ready to leave, Ching!” Clark being Kal-el again, commanded.

“Alright, my lord, I will bring you to the main room we will be at the floating palace in exactly one hour,” Ching said with the most respect although he felt a ping of jealousy. He knew that the supreme ruler's arrival would mean that he needed to take place again, even in Zara her heart or so that is what he feared. He didn’t understand that there was only one woman in his heart, Lois.

“The proper clothing waits for you in this room,” Ching said. He had brought clothing for both of them. Kal-el sighed and walked in the room with Lois behind him. 

“Goodbye Clark and hello Kal-el.” Kal-el sighed deeply. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

\-------------

 

AN/ I will speak about Kal-el now. I tell you this to make sure you do not get confused. Let’s say that Clark stayed on earth and Kal-el reappeared again. 

 

On with the story…

 

Lois looked at her husband, no her partner while he fastened the last button on his red sleeveless cloak. She loved this suit on his especially the black suit with the blue symbol. She herself was wearing a red dress without leaves with a white sleeveless cloak over the top of it. This was the clothing for partners to wear. That way people knew she was important but also saw the difference between the partner and the wife. Ching was wearing the red version of Kal-El's suit but without the symbol on it. He didn’t wear a cloak. This was to maintain the difference between the supreme ruler/husband and his wife’s partner. 

 

“You look so handsome in this suit, honey,” Lois said with a smile on her face. 

 

Kal-el smiled, “And you must be the most beautiful woman on both planets.” He took her arm and pulled her into his chest. Lois her arms went straight around his neck.

 

“What is your next move, my lord?” Lois asked with some mischief in her voice. 

 

“Well, this…” Clark whispered before he closed the gap until both lips find each other, rewarded by a moan from Lois. The kiss was sweet and filled with love but was over way too soon, broken by a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Yes!” Kal-el groaned. 

 

A young woman walked in with her head bowed to the ground. It was disrespectful for the servants to look at their lord while addressing him. This was a right that had to be earned by named personal servant, something that yet had to be chosen for Lois and Kal-el. 

 

“You are expected in the throne room my lord, your wife wants to speak to you and your partner.” the young woman said without straightening her head, her eyes still glued to the floor. 

 

“I will be right there. Thank you, what is your name?” Kal-el asked. 

 

“My name is Zesli, my lord.” She answered still not looking up. There were some weird traditions he had to coop with here. Zesli stepped back and walked in front of Kal-el. Lois knowing from what she had learned walking two steps behind him. A place that soon would be fulfilled by his birth wife Zara.

 

The throne room was gigantic, with the control panel to navigate the huge ship. A large golden throne in the middle and with a second smaller throne for his wife or in this case for his partner, Lois. 

 

“Your chair, my lord,” Zesli said pointing towards the large chair. Kal-el rolled his eyes. He didn’t like this medieval behavior but he had no choice as to accept it, he didn’t want yet another fight with the council. 

 

A square window opened itself in front of the large chair where Kal-el was seated now, Lois sitting next to him. 

 

“I hope your travel is going alright, husband!” Lady Zara said noticing how Lois winched at the last word. She just didn’t know who was there with them and she needed to address him that way due to the traditions. She didn’t need to see Ching’s face to know how it would hurt him. 

 

“Everything is ready for your arrival. Everyone on New-Krypton knows about the fact their ruler has returned from earth. We will celebrate it today and start working tomorrow. We need to do this to keep our people from asking too many questions that would only lead to panic.” Lady Zara said firmly but not without forgetting who she was talking too. 

 

“You are right, wife,” That sounded just so wrong to him but again he needed to keep an appearance for the public and the servants, “We will handle whatever it is tomorrow but not without Lois and Ching. They are our hearts and they have the right to say their opinion.” 

 

Zara nodded, it was an odd request but she knew that Kal-el already accepted lots of their traditions so it couldn’t hurt to give in too, “No problem, husband. I will see you and Lois in a few hours, Zara out.” Lady Zara closed the window on her side. Kal-el sighed deeply, “I hope for the man’s sake that the reason is good because I am already tired of being bowed to.” Kal-el whispered to no one in particular. Lois felt her love tense. 

 

“Everything will be alright, honey. I will be by your side this time.” Lois said while she kissed his sleep lovingly. She had taken place on his lap. She might be less then Zara in the eyes of the people but she knew who held his heart and she was not going to be set aside by anybody.

 

Lois and Kal-el enjoyed the few hours alone time they had before they arrived on their new home for God knows how long. Kal-el knew one thing though he was going to put his foot down and spend his nights with Lois. He didn’t know how it worked so he called Ching, hoping he would help him. 

 

“You called me, my lord?” Ching asked bowing his head until the servant had left the room. 

 

“Yes, Ching, first of all, you are my birth wife's partner you don’t need to bow to me. Please just treat me normal. It’s worse enough I have to accept it from the rest.” Ching nodded in agreement but Kal-el wasn’t finished yet, “Secondly, I have a question about the sleeping arrangements, how does it work on New-Krypton let’s say in a case like ours?” 

 

“You are the supreme ruler, my lord. You can choose with whom you are sharing your bed. If you choose to sleep with your partner, you still need to give your permission to your wife to sleep with me.” Ching answered hoping Kal-el was going to sleep with his earth wife, not his New-Krypton wife because that would mean that he would sleep alone again.

 

Kal-el saw what Ching was thinking and laughed, “You don’t need to worry then, Ching. I am going to spend my nights with Lois and I will give the needed permissions for you to sleep with Zara.” He saw the relief on Ching’s face. Maybe he was not going to lose Zara after all. 

 

“We will be landing on New-Krypton in about ten minutes, my lord,” Ching said before walking back to the control panel. 

 

“Are you ready, honey?” Kal-el asked his earth wife.

 

Lois sighed, “I am ready.” she said trying to hide her nervous emotions. Kal-el sensed this and embraced her, “We will go through this together.” He said lovingly, “Don’t forget that you are my wife in my heart!” 

Lois kissed him lovingly but again they needed to stop because someone needed them. 

 

“We are ready for landing, my Lord,” Ching said Happy to see his partner again after the long trip to earth.

 

“My lord.” Zesli bowed again. 

 

Kal-el turned towards the young servant, “yes, Zesli.” 

 

“Your cape, my lord,” she said carrying a red over her arm. 

 

Kal-el sighed, “Thank you, Zesli. Can you help me with this?” The young servant was shocked and looked towards Ching for guidance. 

 

“It’s alright, Zesli. You prepare for our Lord's appearance to the people and Lady Zara. I will help him with the cape. The red cape had a golden chain with his shield as buckle and on a golden bar on each of his shoulders, the little golden bars needed to be attached to the red cloak. It reminded him of his cape as Superman back at home on earth. 

 

“You look amazing, honey!” Lois smiled. She approached him and kissed him one more time before she needed to share him with his wife, in the eye of the public anyway. She felt jealousy sneaking up like a lion on its prey but suppressed it immediately. She is the one carrying his heart after all.

 

“It’s time, my lord,” Ching said respectfully. 

 

Kal-el took a few deep breaths before nodding at his birth wife’s partner. There was no way back now. “Let’s get this over with. Kal-el whispered towards Lois, seeing that Ching had taken place at the entry of the floating ship.

 

“Lady Zara.” Ching bowed respectfully and waited for her sign to continue, “Ladies and gentlemen, we brought him home. Please welcome our supreme leader, the ruler of this planet. Son of Lord Jor-el and Lady Lara, Kal-el from the house of el and his partner Lois Lane.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
\-------------

Kal-el sighed before moving a step forward to stand next to Ching. He did his best trying to hide his discomfort. A red carpet was laid in front of the landing place of the floating ship. People started cheering, yelling his birth name. 

Lady Zara stood at the end of the red carpet, doing her best not to watch the man she loved, her partner Ching. They needed to keep their appearance for the people although the people knew about the partnership between her and Ching it was the tradition that the husband came first. 

Kal-el walked over the ramp, Lois two steps behind him. 

Lady Zara put up a smile, it wasn’t hard, she might not love her husband but there was great respect between the two even a great friendship. 

She opened her arms while she walked towards the ship, “Welcome home, my dear husband!” 

Kal-el sighed and closed his eyes briefly, “Thank you for this welcome, my dear wife. “ He said loud enough for the people to hear their conversation. They embraced each other briefly.   
Lady Zara took a step back and opened her arms again, “May I welcome you on our planet New-Krypton, Lois.” 

Lois smiled and walked into the arms of the ruler's wife but also her good friends embrace, “Thank you, Lady Zara, Can I call you that in public?” Lois asked curiously.

Lady Zara smiled, “of course, you are my husband's partner and a very good friend. You don’t have to my lady me.” 

The lady of the planet turned towards her people and raised her hands in the air. The people felt silent with that sign. 

“Dear people of New-Krypton, to celebrate the arrival of my husband and his partner, you are invited to the palace garden. There will be food and drinks for everyone and we will end the evening with spectacular fireworks.” Lady Zara said formally.

The people started cheering again until Kal-el raised his hands. The people felt silent again, it was a token of respect towards their leader and his wife.

“Dear people, I want to thank you all for this welcome. I want to thank Lady Zara for ruling wisely over this planet in my absence and I want to thank her and my partner Lois for their support. Last but not least I want to thank Ching for the safe journey.” 

“Now let’s take this celebration to the palace, I invite my husband to walk towards our hovers.” Lady Zara said while making a gesture towards what looked like a car without wheels floating above the ground. 

Kal-el took two steps before Lady Zara took her first step. Lois and Ching staying two steps behind Zara. The hovers were made for two people and a driver so Kal-el stepped in the first one with Lady Zara by his side. Ching and Lois sitting in the next one. This was going to take time for Lois to get used to. In the palace rooms, she might be the one sleeping with Kal-el but it was a lot harder than she had thought to see her earthly husband with his birth wife. She knew they felt only friendship for each other, she knew Kal-el did anyway. 

The journey was a short one, they could easily do it on foot but it was for their safety to travel in a hover when the traveled in public. 

The diner Lady Zara had organized was a big success. Kal-el sat at the head of the table with Lady Zara on one side and Lois on the other side. Ching sitting on the other side of Lady Zara. The rest of the table was filled with the members of the council and other noblemen. The food was slightly different from the earth. Lots of strange fruit and vegetables. The meat of animals he never heard off. They sat down and talked about politics until it was time for the ruler to appear on the balcony to start the fireworks. This was the one time that Lady Zara and Lois were allowed to stand next to him each on one side. Ching stood next to Lady Zara.   
“I want to thank you again, Zara what you did for me,” Kal-el whispered. Ching couldn’t hear what his ruler was saying but he didn’t like it one bit the moment he noticed the looks his partner gave her husband. 

“My nights with Zara are over.” Ching sighed in a whisper. 

The firework went on for at least an hour but it was time now for the ruler to go to his room. He had seen Chings looks so he needed to sure that Ching knew where he stood as his wife's partner. 

“Wife, can I talk to you, Lois and Ching in private please,” Kal-el whispered. 

Lady Zara nodded, “Ching, Kal-el wants to talk to us in private.” 

Lady Zara saw her husband talking to Lois probably saying the same thing to her. She saw how he smiled to her touching her briefly. Zara still wanted that earthly love with Ching but she knew that her partner was a man of traditions. She needed to talk to Lois about it asking if she could help her with her goal. 

 

Kal-el turned around in his office. This was the most private place next to the master bedroom.   
“Zara, Lois, Ching, thank you for following me to the office at this late hour but this can’t wait until tomorrow. I don’t know how traditions work with the sleeping arrangements but I want to spend my nights with Lois.” 

“Don’t worry, Kal-el, you as a ruler has the choice with whom you spend your nights. I, on the other hand, need your permission to sleep with Ching. I have less power now that you are here.” Lady Zara said she knew that Kal-el wouldn’t make a problem out of it. 

“Of course, Zara you have my permission to sleep with Ching but who sleeps where?” Kal-el asked curiously. He had a lot to learn about the laws on this planet. 

“You will sleep in the master bedroom with Lois, I sleep in the room of my partner Ching.” Lady Zara answered smiling towards her partner for the first time today. 

“Well goodnight then, Zara, Ching. I am going to now because we have a lot to do tomorrow.” Kal-el said before he walked away with Lois two steps behind him, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring.

Kal-el sighed deeply when the doors of the room closed behind him and Lois. Lois saw the tension in her earthly husband's muscles and started to rub his shoulder and he's back, “Are you alright, honey?” She asked worriedly

Kal-el turned around in placed his arms around her small waist. Lois her arms found their way around his neck, “now I am.” Kal-el said before he leaned in to finally kiss the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. Lois moaned before deepening the kiss, “Make love to me, my lord.” She whispered beside his ear. 

Kal-el groaned and lifted his love in his arms and started walking towards the bed without losing any contact. They didn’t know what the consequences would be after making love without his superman powers but Lois didn’t care. She had Kal-el in her arms and that was all that counted at that moment. 

They had made love a couple of times before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Lois was happy that she didn’t have to share this part of her relationship with the supreme ruler not thinking about tomorrow anymore. 

TBC ….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

 

Kal-el was waking up from a great night of sleep. This was something he could never do with his birth wife. He loved making Lois scream his name in their passion play. He smiled when he felt her head on his chest. He caressed her hair lovingly but the moment was broken by a hard knock on the door. 

 

“My lord, permission to enter?” A voice asked loudly, waking Lois in the process. 

 

“What is going on, honey?” Lois asked sleepily. 

 

“I don’t know but put on your robe so that we can find out,” Kal-el whispered. 

 

“A moment, please!” Kal-el ordered. 

 

“Yes, my lord.” Came to the response from behind the door. 

 

“You have permission to enter!” Kal-el yelled the moment he saw that Lois was dressed and ready and he had put on the clothes of the ruler. 

 

Ricor entered the room, “Your wife, my lady Zara and her partner asked for your and your partner’s presence in the throne room, my lord.” 

 

“Alright, Ricor, lead the way,” Kal-el said before following the guard again with Lois two steps behind him. 

 

Lady Zara was already waiting for them in her large silver throne with Ching by her side sitting in a smaller white throne. Ricor bowed to them as he announced the arrival of his ruler, “My lady, Ching. Lord Kal-el and Lois.” He yelled while making a gesture towards his Lord and Lois. 

 

Lady Zara raised from her throne and walked towards her husband, “Sorry, husband that I needed to wake you after the late celebration last night but I had promised Acra-Zil that we would listen to him in the morning after your arrival.” She made a gesture towards the throne, “I have given the order to give our partner’s a smaller white throne that way they will be able to join us if that is alright with you?” 

 

“That is a good idea,” Kal-el said while he walked towards his throne, he wasn’t comfortable with all of this but he couldn’t risk war by changing too much of their old traditions, knowing he could easily die on this planet. How he missed being invulnerable sometimes, once he was back home he would never take his powers for granted anymore. 

 

Lady Zara took her place beside him on the silver thrones once Kal-el sat down. Lois was the last one to go and sit down at the same time as Ching who had stood up to bow. He may be the partner of lady Zara but Kal-el was still his commander. 

 

“Bring in our guest, Ricor,” Kal-el asked in his commander's voice. 

 

Ricor bowed his head and opened the door, where Acra-zil was waiting for his announcement. 

 

“My lord, my lady, Acra-zil,” Ricor yelled throughout the throne room. 

 

“Thank you, Ricor,” Kal-el said in a friendly voice without losing the authority in his voice. Kal-el had heard from his wife and Ching how he had saved him and had tried to save his parents. That fact gave the old guard a lot of respect, most of all from Kal-el himself. 

 

“Mister Acra-zil, I am lord Kal-el from the house of el, I hope your stay has been pleasant during your wait for me?” Kal-el asked with a friendly voice. 

 

“Lord Kal-el.” Acra-zil bowed before he continued, “I enjoyed my stay here, my lord. I am sorry that you had to return for this but I promised the person who messages this is from that I wouldn’t trust anyone but you, my lord.” 

 

“It’s quite alright, what is the message?” Kal-el asked with a serious face. 

 

“This letter will explain everything,” Acra-zil said proudly that he had fulfilled his promise to her. 

 

Kal-el nodded towards Ching who raised and took the letter from their guest and gave it at his commander with a bow before going to his seat again. 

 

Kal-el opened the letter and was started to read, 

 

Dear son, 

 

I hope that this letter somehow reaches you. This is my friend Acra-zil of the planet Thoria but he has been my rock since lord Thrax has executed your father. He is the only one I trusted with this message. He escaped his planet in the hope to find a more honest lord to work for. I am writing you this later to let you know that I am alive but imprisoned by Thrax. He let me work as his slave and I need to obey him and satisfy his every need. 

I hold one in the hope that you have survived your trip and you are now on your rightful place as ruler. I hope that I can see you again. 

lots of love 

your mom Lara 

 

Kal-el was shocked for a moment. could it be? Could she still be alive? 

 

“Kal-el, what’s wrong?” Lois asked worriedly, laying her hand on his leg. She still wasn’t used to calling him with his birth name. 

 

Kal-el handed her the letter, “My mother is still alive.” His voice made it clear that he was still in shock. 

 

“Husband, with permission, could this be a trap from Thrax?” Lady Zara asked curiously

 

“How do I know that this isn’t a trap too?” Kal-el asked suddenly in his commander's voice.

 

“She said to me that if I would be able to reach you that she was happy that the globe did his work in sending you to earth when you were a baby,” Acra-zil said honestly. 

 

Lois gave the letter back to Kal-el, who on his turn gave it to Zara and Ching that way they could read it also.

 

“I believe him for now. What about you, my dear wife?” Kal-el looked towards lady Zara, who looked up from the letter, “I am willing to believe him too. Can I speak to you in private, husband?” 

 

Kal-el nodded, “Ricor see that our guest gets food will you while he waits for our decision.” 

 

“Yes, my lord.” Ricor bowed and lead Acra-zil out of the throne room.

 

Kal-el waited until the doors closed again, “I know he speaks the truth because of what he just said about me being sent to earth with a globe. Thrax didn’t know this or where I was sent. I want to rescue her and reward the man for his bravery. What do you think Zara?” 

 

Zara nodded, “Yes, we are going to rescue her but we need to be careful, I think your mom’s letter brought me on an idea. What about we tell him that if we can save his mom or at least know she was alive after he left that he can work for the palace, starting with a job that doesn’t have much responsibility and shows us his loyalty.” 

 

Kal-el nodded, “What do you guys think?” asking the same question to Ching and Lois. 

“I think if he speaks the truth that he showed bravery and you could use such men,” Lois said glad that her opinion was asked.

 

“You are right, my lord,” Ching said shortly 

 

“Ricor, sent Acra-zil in again!” Kal-el commanded 

 

Acra-zil entered the throne room again, “Lord Kal-el.” he said with respect. 

 

“We have decided that we will give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you for now. If we find out that what you tell us is true and we can save her, you will be rewarded with a place in the palace guard in a low rank but with the ability to work your way up and earn our trust. For now, you will stay here as our guest.” Kal-el said still in his commander's voice. 

 

“Thank you, lord Kal-el. I will not disappoint you because I have been honest about everything.” Acra-zil said bowing his head. 

 

Kal-el sighed this was not what he expected to happen when he arrived here. They were going to rescue his birth mother even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 

“We need to think of a plan to save my birth mother out of the hands of Thrax,” Kal-el said rising from his throne. 

 

“I would say we could do a raid on the planet but we don’t know how heavy they are guarded, how big his army is. We could ask Acra-zil for some information?” Ching suggested with confidence.

 

Kal-el was silent for a moment before he turned towards Ching, “I don’t fully trust him yet. There is something about him I don’t like.” 

 

“You think that he is spying on us?” Lois asked knowing where her earthly husband’s mind was going to.

 

“I am not sure, Lois but something tells me that he didn’t give us the whole story,” Kal-el said with an absent mind. 

 

“What are you thinking, Kal-el?” Zara asked the four of them were alone now so there was no need to keep pretenses. 

 

“What if we give him wrong information?” Kal-el asked to all of them.

 

“You mean to give him the impression that we trust him and say something different then what we are about to do,” Ching said with a smile. He didn’t trust the stranger either. 

 

“I have a plan!” Lois said cheerfully before she continued, “What if we tell him that Kal-el and Zara are planning a big attack but instead I will go undercover and free your mother.” 

 

“No, Lois, that is much too dangerous, we don’t even know if you can breathe on that planet!” Kal-el said immediately. 

 

“Clark…, Kal-el,” Lois stopped took a breath, “Damn I will never get used to that new name.” Lois whispered to herself, “Honey if we start a war, thousands of people will die. This way we can prevent that and save her at the same time. Let your scientists figure out something for me to be able to breathe normally.” 

 

Kal-el wanted to respond but was cut off by his birth wife, “Kal-el, Lois has a point, we can do some research first and if we can make a pill that will give her the ability to breathe there. She can pretend to be a new slave and get your mother out of there.” 

 

“I will make sure that a team of my strongest and most loyal men are ready in case something goes wrong. We can stay hidden as long as we need.” Ching said while standing in front of his commander with his hands behind his back. 

 

Kal-el sighed deeply, “Alright, but I want to know everything there is to know about Thoria and Thrax before we will do this. I want to be sure that this has a chance to succeed without bringing Lois life into much danger.” 

 

“Honey, I been in more danger than once on earth even before Superman arrived at the scene. I know I can handle this.” Lois said softly. 

 

“Ricor!” Kal-el yelled. 

 

The door opened and a large, muscled man entered the throne room. The man was older but still in good shape. He fought many battles the large scar on his cheek was only one proof of that. 

 

“Yes, my lord!” He said while he stood with his hand behind his back, his head bowed slightly out of respect for his lord and lady.

 

“Call Aakai, please we have a task for him,” Kal-el said in his commander's voice with his hands behind his back.

 

“Yes, my lord,” Ricor said with respect clearly in his voice. Kal-el was much like lord Jor-el. Ricor knew that after the only day of serving Kal-el. His parents would have been proud of him. The loyal guardsman didn’t know that Lady Lara was still alive. 

 

Ricor re-entered the throne room only fifteen minutes later with a little bald man stepping fast behind him. Aakai had a little trouble to keep up with the 6 feet guard. Aakai pushed his small glasses back on his nose with his middle finger before he bowed towards his lord.

 

“You have called for me, my lord.” He responded respectfully. Aakai was only used to work for Lady Zara, she had chosen him to come and work for the noble family in the palace. He knew enough though, that since Kal-el’s return he would be his commander before Lady Zara. 

 

“Yes Aakai, Lady Zara has told me during the festivities yesterday that you are the smartest man that survived Krypton,” Kal-el said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, my lord, my lady.” He bowed again. 

 

“What we will ask you needs to be kept a secret from everyone. That is very important, Aakai.” Kal-el said with a commander's voice.

 

“I swear to keep everything a secret, my lord,” Aakai said pushing his glasses on his nose again. 

 

“Alright, I want you to find out everything you can about the planet Thoria and his ruler Thrax and I want you to find out if my partner can breathe on that planet and if not make some pills for her to be able to breathe there,” Kal-el said with the arms on his back, hidden underneath his cape. 

 

“With permission, my lord. What will I tell the people that work with me in my lab?” Aakai asked curiously. 

 

“Tell them that you got an order to perfect your pills for my partner and that you need to do this on your own,” Kal-el responded.

 

“As you wish, my lord.” said the little man. 

 

“You can go now, try to work as quickly as possible and nobody can know about any of this not even that there is a chance that my mother could have survived this,” Kal-el repeated letting the little man know that this work was important. 

 

The bald man nodded and bowed a last time before he turned around and left the throne room to start his secret research. 

 

This research could take weeks and that thought made him sigh and look up towards the ceiling of the throne room, “Hold on for just a little longer, mother.” He thought that no one had heard that but Lois placed her hand on his shoulder, 

“ We will get her out of there, honey.” 

 

proud of the man that you have become.” Zara said softly placing her hand on Kal-el’s other shoulder.

 

Ching watched the gesture, it made his jaw tighten wishing everything could get back to the “Yes, Kal-el, we will do everything in our power to bring her back to us. I am sure she will be the way it was before his partner’s husband arrived here. 

 

 

Kal-el smiled to both woman, he was growing very fond of his birth wife but not in the way he felt the love for Lois. He started to consider her as a really good friend. 

 

“Let’s get back to the office where we can talk more privately about this and how we are going to do things to see if Acra-Zil can be trusted,” Kal-el responded with a deep sigh. They had no time to wallow now. His birth mother needed help and that made him think about his mom back home. No matter what happened she would always be his mom. She raised him after all.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12:

 

Weeks passed slowly. Kal-El sat in his office discussing some paperwork with Zara when Ricor knocked on the door, “Enter!” yelled Kal-El not looking up from his papers. 

 

“My lord, Aakai wants to speak to you,” Ricor said with a bow of his head.

 

“Thank you, Ricor you can send him in,” Kal-El said to his guard. 

 

Ricor opened the door and nodded towards the bald man. 

 

“My lord I have the final research results, I was able to make pills that she can breathe on the planet. The atmosphere is only slightly different from ours. I didn’t need to change much to the pills they do have a slightly different color though, I made them light color of blue instead of white.” said Aakai

 

“What about the rest of the planet and his ruler?” Zara asked

 

Aakai looked confused, it wasn’t normal for a female to ask something without her husband's permission. 

 

“Well, Answer my wife, Aakai!” Kal-El said sternly 

 

“Thoria is only half as big as our planet but his ruler is cruel. He rules an iron fist. The good side is he has so much of those slaves that he wouldn’t notice a new face. I even found a ground plan of the castle.” Aakai said while rolled open a piece of paper.

 

“Wait a minute, we need Lois and Ching for this,” Kal-El said towards Zara. 

“Ricor!” Kal-El yelled. 

 

Ricor opened the door, “Yes my lord?” he said bowing his head. Something Kal-El never would get used to. 

 

“Please, call Lois and Ching,” Kal-El asked gently, he didn’t want to be a ruler like Thrax. 

 

“Yes, my lord.” Ricor bowed. 

 

Lois and Ching entered the office only moments later, “What’s wrong honey?” Lois asked worriedly. They weren’t in the office all the time. Ching had still his men to train and Lois tried to write their adventures for The Daily Planet and gave them to Perry with the help of the bracelet Kal-el had given them. 

 

“Aakai has a ground plan of the castle of lord Thrax but I wanted you two to hear this too. Ching will be going with you in case it goes wrong. I want a backup to bring the two ladies to save and sound back to our planet.” Kal-El said. 

 

“Here is a back door leading straight to where the girls are being held at night. We have only one problem there are two guards on the outside. We will need to defeat them before we can enter the castle.” Aakai said looking towards his ruler. 

 

“The guards are no match for our soldiers, not anymore.” Ching said proudly before he continued, “We learned our lesson the last time they were here.” 

 

“What makes you think, Ching that they didn’t get stronger?” Kal-El asked curiously 

 

“I have been keeping an eye on there training. That is why I know that we can float there without being noticed. They probably think that we are too afraid to attack again.” Ching responded. He didn’t like it when people doubted him but Kal-El was still his superior. 

 

“Good job, Ching. So the pills are ready. We have all the information. Ching, I want two of your best men to defeat the guards and stay hidden at the ground. I want them in constant contact with you on the ship.” Kal-El ordered. 

 

“I am going to give Lois a ring with a button in case of emergency. In that case, you storm the castle with all your man.” Zara said with an approving look of her husband. 

 

Lois and Clark.

 

On the other side of the castle, Acra-Zil was sitting in his room when his ring started to glow. A cloud opened itself after he had pushed the top of his ring.

 

“How is the situation on New-Krypton?” A long-haired old man asked evilly 

 

“I don’t think they trust me yet, sir,” Acra said scared 

 

“Make them trust you! Say that you want to defeat me. Is there something else I need to know about their new ruler?” Thrax asked looking angry 

 

“I can tell you that their ruler, Kal-El has brought a partner back from earth. She is obviously and earth human, because she takes pills to breathe out here. He even ordered to improve them. It’s like he loves that partner more than that he loves his wife, sir.” Acra said still fear in his voice. 

 

“Good job I want you to kill his partner by switching her pills with placeboes. They will never know what she died from.” Thrax laughed but he grew serious immediately after that, “Because you know what will happen otherwise!” 

 

“Yes, my lord, I will make them trust me,” Acra said. 

 

Acra knew that Aakai was still in the office with Kal-El and Zara and that the lab was unprotected. 

 

He sneaked inside and replaced the bottle of Lois her pills with the bottle of placeboes. Not really knowing when she would be starting her new pills he needed to be patient it could take weeks, so he needed to be very careful. 

 

Acra startled when he heard a knock on the door, “Yes?” trying to control his nervousness.

 

Ricor entered the room, “My lord Kal-El and his wife Lady Zara are waiting for you in the throne room.” 

 

Acra nodded, this was his chance to earn some trust. He knew what he was going to tell them. 

 

Lois and Clark

 

Acra entered the throne room bowing towards the ruler, his wife, and their partners. 

 

“You send me, my lord?” Acra asked with as much gentleness in his voice as possible.

 

“Yes, Acra, can I call you Acra?” Kal-El asked friendly, an act on his side too because he couldn’t help it, he didn’t trust the man. 

 

“Yes, you can my lord!” Acra smiled genuinely this was the first step to win the trust.

 

“I am just curious, you didn’t say anything about your home planet, nothing good and nothing bad?” Lady Zara asked curiously

 

“It’s just too painful, my lady,” Acra said trying to sound emotional. 

 

“What happened?” Lois asked compassionate, letting the reporter in her loose. 

 

“I want Thrax to pay for what he did to my family,” Acra said softly 

 

“What happened to your family?” Zara asked 

 

“Thrax murdered them because they had another opinion about him than the rest of the people.”

 

“Being independent is not a reason to be murdered.” Lois almost yelled. 

 

Kal-El said nothing he watched the man very closely. 

 

“Sorry to hear that, Acra. We will send for you if we need something else.” Zara said softly. 

 

Acra bowed and retreated to his room thinking he was one step closer to winning their trust not knowing that they were going to strike tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 

The hours flew by fast, to fast for Kal-el’s liking. Thrax had never seen Lois and if he somehow got a description, she wouldn’t fit it because she was going to wear a blonde wig. 

 

Kal-el sighed with Lois in his arm. The ship was ready to leave. Lois would put on her wig on her way there, it was only a few hours flying from New-Krypton to Thoria. 

 

“Please, honey be careful alright!” Kal-el said putting a lost hair behind her ear. 

 

“I will don’t worry, this nothing I never have done before.” Lois smiled. 

 

“I know, but there is no Superman to rescue you, don’t forget that,” responded Kal-el worriedly. 

 

“You forget one thing, honey, there was a time before Superman where I did the same. I am not worried though, I have his army at yelling distance.” Lois smiled 

 

Kal-el nodded, he didn’t like the idea of Lois going on this adventure but this was the only option that had the slightest chance of succeeding without a great war between the two planets. The people were still recovering from the war on Krypton. 

 

Kal-el moved towards Ching. The partner of Zara had just finished saying goodbye to his love. 

 

“Ching, bring her back home to me, I don’t care what it takes,” Kal-el said sternly with the hands behind his back. Showing his authority towards his army that traveled with them. 

 

“Ching will do his best, my husband,” Zara said lovingly. Kal-el nodded. This was going to be one long night. 

 

“I will bring her home again, my lord,” Ching said and saluted his rulers before stepping up the ramp. 

 

The ship was ready to go.

 

Lois and Clark

 

Ching looked through the window in front of him when Lois walked up from behind him. 

 

“Hi Ching, how long do we still have to travel?” Lois asked already wearing her undercover costume. 

 

"It will take about another hour for landing." Ching sighed. Staring in front of him trying to hide his pain that he had to leave Zara with her husband. 

 

Lois noticed his mental absence. 

"What's wrong?" She asks placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Ching sighed again deeply this time. " I know we each have to play our roles in public but I am fearing that Zara is falling for her husband." 

 

"I know from first hand the feeling wouldn't be mutual but I am also thinking something else is going on." Lois smiles

 

"What else could there be?" Ching asked 

 

"I don't know if I should tell you this but, you remember our bounding ceremony?" Lois asked carefully 

 

Ching nodded, "Yes I remember that. Why?" 

 

"Well, she talked to me about envying the love me and Kal-El shared," Lois said but before she could continue, Ching interrupted her. 

 

"You see I told you so. She wants her husband and there is nothing I can do." Ching almost yelled. 

 

"Calm down Ching, that's not what I meant she wants affection, passion, well, in short, she wants to feel a little earthly love with you," Lois said calmly. 

 

"But what about traditions?" Ching responded. 

 

"Ching, listen, I agree in public but inside you can do whatever you want," Lois said friendly 

 

"How do I start such an earthly love?" Ching asked. 

 

"First of all, you start by talking to each other and I don't mean just talking. No I mean tell each other how you feel. Show each other how you feel." Lois said trying to explain as good as she could. 

 

"What do you mean to show her?" Ching said 

 

"How do you express your love? The fact that you belong together?" Lois asked curiously 

 

"We have sex with each other," Ching whispered, normally he wasn't allowed to say that out loud. 

 

"Is that all?" Lois asked 

 

"What do you mean?" Ching asked. 

 

Lois sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"The love Kal - El and I share is more than that. We comfort each other when the other is said. Try to convince them that everything will be fine in the end. Hugging each other. Laughing with each other. Sharing our deepest feelings and more importantly tell them that we love them. Especially girls want to know they are still loved by their partner. Also outside the bedroom. " Lois hoped it was clear enough. 

 

" Start with talking about what it is that she wants, what she feels and go from there." Lois continues. 

 

" Could you help us with that? " Ching asks 

 

" I will help only when she wants my help too because you need to speak openly and honestly with her, even intimate stuff." Lois said sternly before she continues," I know that Kal-El is going to talk to Zara too. So you can start the moment this adventure is over."

 

Ching nods. Only now noticing she has fully dressed already. Lois was wearing a blue dress in a Greek-style. 

With the white blonde wig on her head and large earrings in her ear. 

She was wearing a gold bracelet around her left arm and something similar around her right ankle. The golden bracelet on her arm had a secret button for whenever she was in trouble and needed to send an SOS to the ship. 

The dress she was wearing had a secret sac where she could hide her pills. 

 

"You look stunning," Ching said 

 

"See that's a good start with earthly love." Lois smiled. 

 

Ching smiled before going into army mode. 

"Alright, get ready we are landing in thirty minutes." 

 

LOIS AND CLARK

 

 

Lady Zara walked in Kal-el’s office, “Kal-el can I talk to you for a moment?” 

 

Kal-el looked up, “Yes, sure, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly 

 

“You know what I said when I left earth?” Zara said

 

“About what?” Kal-el asked in confusion 

 

“About wanting what you and Lois had.” Lady Zara said

 

“I remember that yes. Why? Aren’t you happy with Ching? You seem happy though.” Kal-el responded 

 

“It went well, I forgot all about wanting such love but with your returning, these feelings came back to the surface.” Lady Zara said not looking at her husband

 

“What does Ching think about this?” Kal-el asked. 

 

“I don’t know if he wants that. He is more distant since your arrival. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Zara said with a sad voice. 

 

“Did you talk to him about these feelings and his distantness?” Kal-el asked Zara. 

 

Zara shook his head. 

 

“You see Zara, the first thing with earthly love is communication. Talk to each other how you feel, tell them what’s on your mind and ask him what is on his mind.” Kal-el said while walking towards his birth wife, who was looking out the window. 

 

“So you tell all your problems to Lois?” Zara asked. 

 

“I try to do that, it’s not always easy Zara, not even for me and Lois but tell Ching what you want. That you want more than just the traditional 

 

“Can you tell me how it works besides telling everything to each other?” Zara asked shyly.

 

Kal-el smiled, “Communication is one thing but you need to help each other through hard times, comfort each other when it’s needed. Laugh and cry with each other. Sex is important but making love is so much more. You cherish each other like your partner is the most important person in your life. Tell him that, make him tell you that he loves you.”

 

Zara saw the sparkles in his eyes when he talked about what he had with Lois. She hoped that one day she would see those sparkles in Ching’s eyes too when he was watching her. She loved her partner deeply. 

 

“Thank you, Kal-el. I hope when the time is right that you want to help us with our first talk?” Zara asked 

 

“Only if Ching approves of me being there. This is about intimate things in your life.” Kal-el said friendly

 

“Of Course.” With that, she hugged her husband and left his room. She knew how hard these moments were for him, knowing Lois was on her way to rescue his mother


End file.
